La valise de Diana
by Toady
Summary: Quoi ? Diana quitte Luna Nova pour quelques jours ? Mais dans quel but ? Akko doit mener l'enquête. En fouillant dans la valise de Diana par exemple. OS.


_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "_ _Valise_ _" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_.

* * *

 **La valise de Diana**

« Deux longues robes légères, trois soutiens-gorge (oh elle fait une taille de plus que moi, c'est vraiment pas juste !), trois culottes dont une en dentelle assez osée, un grand chapeau de paille, une paire de sandales, un maillot de bain une pièce (elle est bien trop old fashion !), oh et un bikini avec son bas, tout ça tout blanc (elle veut tenter du moderne quand même), et ce flacon de crème solaire, oui il y a beaucoup trop d'indices !  
– Akko ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre avec ma valise ?  
– Oh salut Diana, je suis en train de la fouiller ! »

Akko avait entendu dire que Diana quittait Luna Nova quelques jours et elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi. Elle s'était dit qu'elle devait sûrement retourner dans son manoir pour gérer quelques affaires, mais d'après le contenu de sa valise, ça ne semblait pas être le cas.

« Akko, dois-je te rappeler que fouiller dans les affaires des autres étudiants est interdit en plus d'être immoral et stupide ?  
– Allons Diana ! Si je t'avais demandé où tu allais, aurais-tu répondu ?  
– Certainement.  
– Où vas-tu alors Diana ?  
– Je rentre chez moi gérer quelques affaires.  
– Avec des maillots de bains, de la crème solaire et tout le nécessaire pour aller à la plage ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une imbécile Diana.  
– Non, non. Imbécile est un mot un peu fort. Mais je comptais sur ta naïveté.  
– J'ai l'impression de me faire insulter… Peu importe ! Dis-moi la vérité ! Pourquoi vas-tu te baigner pendant les horaires de cours ?!  
– Crois-moi Akko, je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir. Je déteste la lumière trop forte du soleil et la natation n'est pas mon fort. Si je vais là-bas, c'est uniquement pour des raisons politiques, afin de resserrer les liens avec la famille Hanbridge.  
– Hanbridge… Hmmm. Pourquoi ce nom me dit-il quelque chose…  
– C'est la famille d'Andrew.  
– Quoi ?! Tu vas à la plage pour draguer Andrew et tu ne me dis rien !  
– Dra-Draguer ? Il n'en est rien ! Nous sommes juste amis d'enfance, rien de plus Akko.  
– Hihi, mais tu rougis ! Si tu n'y vas pas pour draguer, pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris cet ensemble de culotte et soutien-gorge en dentelle noir ?  
– A-Akko ! Tu es vraiment sans gêne… Je ne sais jamais quoi faire avec toi. »

Elle marqua un silence et sembla réfléchir longuement. Pour une fois, Kagari Atsuko se tenait tranquille, voyant que son amie semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Mais finalement, Diana demanda d'une voix bien plus basse que celle qui rouspétait quelques secondes auparavant.

« Dis-moi Akko, est-ce que tu as déjà… Tu sais…  
– Hein ?  
– Je veux dire… Avec un garçon. Tu l'as déjà fait ?  
– De quoi ? L'embrasser ? Coucher avec lui ?  
– Le… Le dernier.  
– Non, jamais. Pourquoi ? Tu veux des conseils pour coucher avec Andrew ?  
– N-Non ! Fais preuve d'un peu de délicatesse, veux-tu. C'est juste que… Si ça arrive, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?  
– T'inquiète pas, c'est les mecs qui doivent gérer ça. Ils savent comment faire, c'est dans leur ADN.  
– Alors, je doute très fortement de la partie sur l'ADN, mais peut-être que tu as raison. Mais ça me fait peur quand même.  
– Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne ?  
– Comment ça ?  
– Je pourrais me métamorphoser en Andrew et on pourrait voir comment ça fonctionne toutes les deux.  
– En dehors du fait que je doute de tes capacités de métamorphose en mâle humain, je doute surtout du fait que tu saches utiliser un corps comme celui-ci. Et je pense que ça me gênerait tout de même de faire ça avec toi.  
– Allons, on est entre filles ! Mais bon, je ne veux pas te forcer.  
– Merci tout de même pour avoir répondu à mes questions.  
– Ah, de rien. Je crois pas avoir fait grand-chose. Mais du coup… Ces sous-vêtements, c'est vraiment pour Andrew ?  
– J-Je les ai achetés l'année passée. J'ai l'âge de porter ce type de vêtements, il n'y a pas besoin que ce soit pour une personne en particulier.  
– Hmmm… Bon, d'accord. Je te souhaite de belles vacances d'affaires alors.  
– Merci. »

Akko décida enfin de refermer la valise de Diana et de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle lui fit un grand sourire que la blonde lui rendit, encore un peu empourprée de leur longue et gênante discussion. Akko sortit alors dans le couloir et fit un signe d'au revoir à son amie.

« Oh, et si tu couches avec Andrew, tu me raconteras comment ça marche, hein ? »


End file.
